in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Not-so-Little Shop of Horrors
A new shop has opened up in Echo Creek! And it has everything you can imagine! Food, clothes, whatever you can name, it has it! But it's not all great- there have been reports that some of the products at the shop are not what they seem- in the way that they are causing havoc! And there are some reports that people who walk into the shop, but don't buy anything, never ever come back... And the shopkeeper- she seems pretty shady- but who is she exactly? Could it be- nah! Cast *Jenny *Dynasty *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Galaximus *Dr. Creep *Bendy *Shard *Bliss Story Echo Creek- a town always at peace- unless the times where some maniac is trying to destroy it! But not today- '' '''Jenny: '*reading a newspaper* Hmm.... a new shop? With everything? Wow! And it's really close to here! I gotta spread the word! Dynasty: 'What shop? '''Jenny: '''It says that this shop has everything one could ever want! Anything at all! '''Dynasty: '''That sound way too good to be true. '''Jenny: '''Who cares? We can regret things when we are dead! '''Dynasty: '''Listen, Jenny, I don't care if there are golden grenades in that store, let alone having diamond-studded rifles, I'm not gonna buy jack in there. '''Jenny: '''Well, okay then... ''The action shifts to the store, where Galaximus is dying her hair light green and putting on Octoling Armor, Moto Boots, and a Squidvader Cap. '' '''Galaximus: '''HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! With this new store, and all my merch, nothing is gonna stop me! '''Dr. Creep: '''Say, Galaximus, you look fabulous! '''Galaximus: '*blushes* Awww- thanks Creep! I do like this new look. 'Dr. Creep: '''I'll have my Creepers and myself produce the merchandise. HIM, Dark Jaiden and Squidkiller will provide the ambush if the customers turn against us. The rest is up to you... *walks to the Employees only area* '''Galaximus: '''Alright! See yah, Creep! *gives him a smile* ''A customer walks in to the shop. '''Galaximus: '''Welcome! How may I help you today? '''Bendy: Howdy, Cashier! I've been wonderin' if I can buy these 7 of these canned bread foods! Galaximus: '''But of course! That will be 12 dollars, please! '''Bendy: You got it, buddy! *grabs his wallet from his non-existent pocket, searches in said wallet and pulls out a nut* Will this cover it? Galaximus: '''Uh- no. '''Shard: *comes in* WOAH, nice store you got here! Hey, what's going on over there? Galaximus: '''Oh! Welcome you... hunk of metal! What brings you here today? '''Shard: Oh just browsin'! Pretty cool store ya got! Bendy: Little hand, Shard? Bendy: Sure thing, Inky. How much is it? Galaximus: '''12 dollars, with what he's buying. '''Shard: *gives her a 20* Here ya are. Keep the change. Bendy: Thanks, both of you! *he and Shard both walk out* 'Galaximus: '''No, no- Thank you! ''Meanwhile, where Jenny and Dynasty are, Star and Marco arrive. 'Dynasty: '''Well, hello there. '''Star: '''Oh hey, Dynasty! '''Marco: '''Whatcha' all doing? '''Jenny: '''We are going to this new shop that opened up! And it is said it has everything! '''Galaximus: '*in her head* Oh yes... this is gonna RULE! *out loud* Welcome! What are you all in the market for today? 'Star: '''We're probably not gonna buy anything. '''Galaximus: '''Huh? Are you sure? '''Marco: '''Yeah! Me and Star are just gonna take a look, and just leave. This place is interesting, it's just that I forgot to bring extra cash with me. So, goodbye! ''Star and Marco leave the store. 'Galaximus: '''Wait! Come back! I was gonna.... Ugh... '''Dark Jaiden: '''Good morning, Galaximus. '''Galaximus: '*motions Dark Jaiden to come closer* Listen, girl. Don't blow my cover! If that Gang knows it's me, it's curtains! '''Dark Jaiden: '''Don't fret, I changed my hairstyle and am now wearing a different outfit! '''Galaximus: '''Alright. Anything you are in the market for today? '''Star: '''Not really. Who are you, anyway? '''Galaximus: '''Why, my name is- uh.... Carly! Yeah, that's it! '''Star: '''You sound like someone I know... Category:Stories